1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to network communications, and particularly to a network device for indicating control operations.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continued development of network communication technology, cable modems have been widely used to connect personal computers (PCs) to a central device, thereby allowing users to conveniently connect to the Internet from home.
Typically, users or operators will assess the battery capacitance or signal power of cable modems by connecting the cable modems to another PC to determine these values via a Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), a webpage, a console, or a Telnet interface. This method requires the cable modem to connect to an additional PC or terminal device, which is complex and time-consuming.